Their Life Together
by aiisha101
Summary: -Oneshot-She said those words with pure emotion. Her words made Sasuke scared; it made him feel that he might be losing her. And he didn’t want that…“Sasuke-kun…”


Their life together

Their Life Together

Summary: She said those words with pure emotion. Her words made Sasuke scared; it made him feel that he might be losing her. And he didn't want that…"Sasuke-kun…"

OneShot

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Naruto.**

-

-

-

A woman in a green sundress walked into a massive building, you can just see pink hair underneath her large lady's sunhat and she's carrying a large picnic basket with her. She neared the reception desk and smiled kindly to the woman.

The receptionist was too preoccupied and didn't notice the woman's arrival. The phone rang and the receptionist answered it.

"Hello, Uchiha Corporation, how may I help you? Yes….yes…of course Mr. Uzuma-", the receptionist abruptly stopped when she finally notice the appearance of the woman.

Her mouth was hanging down and you can just faintly hear an irritated voice from the phone.

The woman just continued to smile

"You're…you're M-m-m-" the receptionist stuttered, "M-m-mrs. U-"

"Can you please do me a great favour?" interrupted the woman.

"O-Of course!"

"I was never here okay?" she said with a wink and a friendly smile to boot.

She never gave the receptionist the time to respond as she walked away suddenly, leaving the receptionist in her shocked state.

The woman just giggled as she neared the elevator.

Funny things always happened when Sakura visited her husband at work.

**XOXOXO**

A tall and lean man in a dark blue suit was sitting in front of his paper cluttered desk. He tiredly leaned back on his chair and massaged his temples with his fingers.

He gave out a tired sigh and continued to look through the mountain of paper work in front of him.

Since he was too absorbed into his work, he didn't notice a person sneaking into his office and creep up behind him.

The figure continued to walk slowly towards him.

Sasuke was jerked out of his thought when he felt arms wrap around his neck.

He was alarmed at first but then smelt the faint fragrance of roses.

His muscles relaxed and he closed his eyes in pleasure as the figure snuggled into his neck and rubbed circles on his chest.

"Sa-su-ke-kun…" the figure whispered into his ear, he felt the person's hot breath on his neck and savoured the immense pleasure of warmth it gave him.

"Sakura…" Sasuke whispered.

His 27 year old wife giggled from behind him.

Sasuke caught hold of one of her arms and managed to pull her gently from his back to his lap. Sakura snuggled closer to Sasuke's chest and Sasuke wrapped his arms around her waist, preventing her from falling off.

Sasuke at the age of 28 felt that he was the luckiest guy in the entire world to have the pink haired beauty right in front of him.

"Sasuke-kun, you need a break…" Sakura said, her eyes still closed and her cheek against his shoulder blade.

Sasuke sighed but still kept his eyes closed, "Sakura, I can't. I need to at least dent this project before I can leave, let alone have a break." He said.

Sakura suddenly opened her eyes and made a mover to come off her husband's lap.

Sasuke just kept a firm hold on her as she struggled to get out of his firm closure.

"Sakura just understand that I really have to do this" Sasuke said with sincerity in his voice, Sakura immediately stopped struggling. Sasuke loosened his grip on his wife when he felt her motionless.

"Sasuke-kun…" she felt Sasuke loosen his grip on her. Sakura took this opening and suddenly wrenched herself out of Sasuke embrace.

She picked up a stack of paper work and walked around Sasuke's desk to stand in front of it.

"Sakura, give those back. I need those papers." Sasuke said with a sigh.

Sakura ignored Sasuke as she spread the paper on his desk and studied it, her face painted with pure determination.

Sasuke knew what she was doing and he didn't like it. He was beside Sakura in a flash and caught hold of her wrist.

"Sakura, I won't have you help me on this."

"Sasuke-kun, my father taught me everything I needed to know about running a business. I know as much as you when it comes to this and I can help you finish this faster so we can both go home."

"Sakura don't argue with me." Sasuke said in a dangerous voice whilst glaring at her wife. He really didn't like Sakura working, especially anything strenuous and tiring. Working on this would surely make her obsessed with it and she won't be able to snap out of it until it's finished.

Sakura knew her husband knew her very well, even more than she herself. But she also knows anything and everything about him and she knows that until he was satisfied with the amount that he's done, he will not stop working.

Sakura just gave Sasuke a glare then continued to study the paper.

"Sasuke" When Sakura said his name like that he knows she's serious, "I'm helping you with this whether you like it or not. Now tell me what the problem is"

Sasuke sighed; when his wife gets serious he knows she won't change her mind about it.

"Fine, but when I say you rest, you rest."

Sakura pecked Sasuke on the lips and eagerly anticipated the work coming.

Sasuke just smiled faintly as he explained the work to Sakura.

**XOXOXO**

After an hour of discussing and debating they managed to come halfway but the problem was that they hit a dead end and both were too stubborn to give up just like that.

Another hour flew by and no matter how much they analysed the factors they just couldn't find a solution. They were about to give up when a knock was heard.

Sasuke opened the door and let four men in suits walk through the door.

"Uchiha-sama, we have those papers you needed." One of them said.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at them when he noticed that all four was staring intently at Sakura who was leaning on his desk reading and drinking her cup of coffee.

He briskly walked over to Sakura and wrapped his arm around her petite waist and pulled her closer to him.

"Read them out." He commanded, his eyes still narrowed at them.

The four men looked anywhere but at Sasuke's way and shuffled their papers nervously. Sakura was just clueless and looked from her husband to the four men.

Sakura and Sasuke listened intently at what each one of them said, when the fourth one was halfway his report Sakura pointed at the second one.

"You, repeat your fifth paragraph."

The man jerked back to life and did as he was told. Sasuke just raised an eyebrow at his wife.

She then made the first one repeat something and the third man repeat his whole report.

When the third man was finished Sasuke asked his wife, "Sakura, what are you doing?"

"Shush, it'll click when you hear the last piece of the puzzle" she said.

She then asked the fourth one to repeat what he just previously said before he was stopped.

Sasuke's eyes widened, it all became clear to him now.

Sakura walked over to the door and opened it, "Gentlemen, thank you very much for your hard work. You may leave now."

When they were filing out of the room they had on a dreamy look when they passed Sakura who was smiling beautifully.

When they were gone she proceeded to pick up some papers and handed them to Sasuke.

"We'll need to scrap everything but I think this'll be better." She said.

Sasuke smirked and kissed his wife, "Ingenious, no wonder I married you."

Sakura turned pink at his compliment and quickly buried her reddening face into some paper.

Sasuke just chuckled and continued with his portion of the work.

**XOXOXO**

It was 6pm when they finally finished the work; they had collapsed on the office couch and remained within each other's embrace for a few minutes.

"Sasuke-kun, I told you you'd finish faster. Now you don't have to come to work tomorrow."

Sasuke sat up and looked at Sakura, "What makes you say that?"

"Because my dear Sasuke-kun, I know you and assessing the amount of work we just did I'd say that it was supposed to be worked on during a span of two days. But since you had help from me we managed to finish it within one day. So, apart from meetings which I'm sure you can reschedule, you don't have any work tomorrow!"

Sakura didn't give Sasuke a chance to say anything when she stood up and dragged him towards the door.

"Since we have enough time, we can cook dinner together at home." She said with a smile on her face.

"Sakura, I might as well do some more work since I still have some time and I might not be able to cancel my meeting you know." Sasuke explained.

Sakura let go of his arm and faced Sasuke.

"But Sasuke-kun, because of work my lunch that I prepared for us was ruined." She said, looking at Sasuke with innocent eyes and a sad face.

Sasuke's eyebrow twitched, he knows his wife is playing the guilt card on him and he also knows that he's completely and utterly powerless against it.

After a few moment of debating with himself he finally gave in.

"Fine, let's go home then, I'm hungry."

Sakura smirked knowing that she won and walked beside her husband as they made their way home.

**XOXOXO**

The next day, they spent the entire day in each other's company as they shopped, much to Sasuke's disappointment and dined and drove around.

Sakura took a mental note that Sakura was suspiciously too happy and energetic on their day out and promised himself that he'd ask her later on.

Sakura just enjoyed their day together but felt slightly queasy sometimes.

When the day was about to end they went to the park and sat down underneath a huge tree on top a hill in a secluded area of the park.

Sasuke's back was on the tree whilst Sakura leaned on Sasuke's chest in pure bliss.

Sasuke's face was on the nook of Sakura's neck and savoured the scent of roses he loved so much.

After a few minutes of basking themselves in each other's presence Sakura regretfully turned around and faced Sasuke with a solemn expression on her face.

Sasuke was surprised and nervous because Sakura was never the one to break any intimacy between them beside when he did something wrong.

He was sure he did nothing wrong so something must be up.

"Sakura what's wrong?" Sasuke said whilst holding her hands in his.

Sakura smiled sadly at him and squeezed his hands lovingly.

"Sasuke-kun, you know I keep my promises right?" she asked.

Sasuke nodded, he was now confused and worried and felt his stomach drop.

Sakura leaned in and hugged Sasuke wrapping her arms on his neck and leaning her lead in the junction where Sasuke's neck and shoulder met.

"Just remember Sasuke that I promised you that no matter what happens I'll never leave your side and will always be with you forever and ever." She said softly.

"Sakura tell me what's wrong. Now", Sasuke was getting anxious and really worried about her.

She said those words with pure emotion. Her words made Sasuke scared; it made him feel that he might be losing her.

And he didn't want that.

"Sasuke-kun…"

-

-

_I have cancer._

-

-

Sasuke's world shattered, he no longer felt Sakura's warmth and he can no longer hear anything except his rapidly beating heart.

"Sasuke-kun." Sakura said, shaking him a bit since he just zoned out on her like that.

Sasuke managed to come out of his trance and looked at Sakura with dilated pupils.

He lifted a shaking hand and placed it on Sakura's cheek. Sakura put her hand on his and leaned forward to embrace him.

"Sakura…" Sasuke's voice was shaky and her grip on her waist was beginning to tighten.

"Sakura, you're joking right? Tell me this is just a joke. Tell me this isn't happening. Just please…please." He said quietly, pulling Sakura closer and closer until he could feel her every curve against his body.

Sakura was silent for a moment and then let out a shaky sigh, "Sasuke-kun, I'm not planning on giving up just like that. But I_ do_ have cancer."

Sasuke shook his head as if willing this nightmare to just disappear.

"Sasuke-kun, listen to me. I won't die out just like that. My colleagues told me that the cancer was discovered early and so I won't have to go through chemotherapy. They can just operate on me and give me medication for a while. I will be fine Sasuke-kun, I promised you that I won't leave your side and I always keep my promises."

Sasuke felt slightly relieved but his nerves was still shaken, his hold on her loosened slightly and Sasuke smiled for this.

She pulled away from their embrace and smiled at Sasuke. His pale face coloured once again and he found himself smiling slightly back at her.

Sakura's smile widened and she just suddenly giggled. The whole tense atmosphere suddenly disappeared and Sasuke raised an eyebrow at his giggling wife.

"Sakura, why are you giggling?"

"Because Sasuke-kun, I forgot to tell you important news and this time you'll actually like it."

Sakura looked directly into Sasuke's black eyes and leaned into him to whisper in his ear.

-

-

"**I'm pregnant"**

-

-

Sasuke's jaw opened wide, Sakura looked at her husband's face and laughed.

Sasuke shakily stood up but immediately stumbled backwards. Thankfully the tree was behind him so he was able to lean onto it for support.

"I guess I gave you too much shock in one day Sasuke-kun."

"You're pregnant." He stated, Sakura just nodded.

"You're gonna be a mother." Sakura nodded enthusiastically.

"And me, I'm gonna be…I'm gonna be a father aren't I?"

"Yes Sasuke-kun, you're gonna be a wonderful father!"

Sakura jumped into Sasuke arms and he managed to catch her in time. It was a while before he can hug back because of the shock but when he did, he held onto her lovingly.

And he was planning to hold on to her for a very _very_ long time.

**Aiisha101**


End file.
